


《200w粉丝福利——回答篇》

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 不是我200w粉丝啊www这是油管主阿汪的一个感谢视频【秀恩爱视频





	《200w粉丝福利——回答篇》

**Author's Note:**

> 不是我200w粉丝啊www  
这是油管主阿汪的一个感谢视频【秀恩爱视频

这里是Lancer，大家好啊，又见面了。

抱歉啦这次不是更新。

我知道你们在等哪个游戏的一命通关，我已经在着手准备录制了，大概这个周末就会投稿。

哎不对，跑题了。

之前投稿的200w粉丝的感谢视频里，我在最后说了会再做一个视频回答粉丝们的问题，就是这个视频了。

结果……你们这问的都是什么问题啊！？我是说过可以回答一些比较私密的问题，你们就都得寸进尺啊。我都觉得自己不是个游戏油管主，而是个色情油管主。

而且十个问题里至少有七个问题涉及我老婆……我现在非常后悔两年前的视频里说漏嘴，让你们知道了我有个亚洲男友，虽然能秀你们这点让我很开心。

为了回答你们这些问题，我专门挑我老婆出去买东西的时候录制，不然被我老婆听到了的话——开玩笑的。

我老婆会看我的频道的，偷偷摸摸不如坦白从宽。这次要回答的问题他都知道的，所以不用担心这次视频后我的生命安全。还有几题被他删掉了，虽然我是说过按照留评的顺序来回答，但是被我老婆勒令不能回答那我也没办法——那个问我老婆约不约的，我已经拉黑了。

好了，话不多说，我们正式开始。

【1、第一次是几岁，对方是男性还是女性？】

具体几岁不记得了，大概是在高中的时候。对方是女性。

你们真的就这么关心我以前的性关系！？前几个问题都是这种类型，我老婆看完这些问题后，当天晚饭整整做少了两盘菜！

两！盘！菜！

你们都知道我老婆是亚洲人啦，在一起后我也习惯了他做的日式饭菜。他做菜还是很讲究的那种，营养要均衡，味道要好吃，像我以前一餐只吃三明治或者意面那是绝对不行的。所以这次整整少了两盘菜……不敢说他生气了，但至少应该有一点点吃醋吧。

啊……说多了。不好意思啊，一说到我老婆就不知不觉想秀你们，我们接着下一个提问。

【2、睡过多少个女人多少个男人？】

女人的话……不好意思，我真数不清……大学那会儿有点浪。至于男人，不算我老婆的话，大概有过三四个。

对于能把我老婆迷住的我的颜值和身材，我还是很有信心的——我觉得这就是你们那么关心我过去和现在的性生活的原因，我有老婆了，真的不约。

【3、更喜欢和男性做还是女性做？】

当然是！最喜欢和我家那位做啦！

你们这都是什么问题啊……有这个手速问这些问题，《XXX加强版》的地牢关卡刷新一下2分21秒的最速通关记录呗，我这记录保持了两年也该有个人来后浪推前浪了。

【4、有没有什么特别的性癖？】

当然有，big boobs。具体一点，应该是要巨乳人妻那种。巨乳萝莉不在我的狩猎范围内。

没错，我老婆就是巨乳人妻，具体胸围不告诉你们，但是能轻易甩大部分女人几条街！手感也是————————（后期lancer：自主消音，今晚的晚饭要紧。）

【5、用什么号的避孕套？】

超巨号（super magnums）。

说到这个，我就想吐槽一下套套这个问题……

一直关注我频道的粉丝也知道，我和老婆隔一段时间就会换去对方国家的房子住。

本来两边的房子，生活用品啊衣服都是齐全的，基本不用带什么行李。但是你们知道吗，我每次去日本都得拖那么大一个行李箱，除了一些必需品，装的全是套套。

因为在日本那边，在超市啊便利店这些地方是绝对买不到我这个尺寸的……

也试过上网买，亚X逊的加急便速度还是挺快的，但是因为基本是面向日本市场，我的这个尺寸的存货也不多，经常买断货。

实在受不了想做的时候突然发现没有套套的情况，所以之后我都是从这边买一大箱套套直接带过去。

【6、在现在的性生活中通常扮演怎样的角色？】

一般我是主动的那个，不知道是不是东方人都比较含蓄，反正我老婆几乎是从来没有过主动开口说我们做吧。

我一开始不太了解亚洲人的这种性格，就想着都做过几次了，怎么每次都是我想做，而他就是一副不想做的样子，是不是其实他对我没什么兴趣……

我们为这件事也小吵过，后来发现是搞了个乌龙：我以为他不想和我做，我就不敢再强迫他和我做，结果他以为我是不想和他做……

后来我摸透他那性格之后，才知道他在这方面就是这么含蓄。虽然不直接开口，但是其实小眼神啊小动作啊之类的都是在邀请。

具体是哪些小暗示不告诉你们，你们哪天交个亚洲男友或者女友也许就能体验到了。

【7、平常两个人最喜欢一起干什么？】

除去make love这个成人向回答，答案是钓鱼。

天气好的时候我们会一起去钓鱼，我们在日本的宅子附近就有一个钓鱼的好地方，这边的话就只能开车去远一点的地方了。

我老婆还挺喜欢和我来钓鱼小比赛的，赢了没有奖励，输了就提所有东西。其实也相当于没有奖励，但是我老婆就喜欢在这种小比赛里和我争争输赢，而且他输掉的时候无论是郁闷还是不服的表情都很可爱……所以我拿出了我从小到大练就的钓鱼本领和他比了个四六开——我六他四。

工具带齐的话，会当场烤来吃。有些鱼还可以做成“刺身”，沾点“日本酱油”就好吃。

【8、最喜欢男朋友的哪一点？】

哪一点都很喜欢。我跟你们讲他家务水平和料理水平简直一流。

我叔父他们，在我与我老婆同居后来我们的房子，完全不敢相信这是我家。大概的感觉就像一间破破烂烂的阴森鬼屋，下一次见的时候已经变成了一间从里到外散发着圣光的教堂。

虽然我老婆拒绝承认自己喜欢做家务，但是他每次工作累了，都喜欢做做家务放松。

至于料理方面，我敢说米其林都没有我老婆的手艺好！

我现在可以当场给你们翻翻我手机里拍的饭菜的照片。

……

看到了吗？这些全是——对焦好像没看清？……这样呢？你们看，这一堆，你们可以看到旁边的拉条，这么长——

……

还有，他是真的认识一堆米其林大厨……有一次，和我老婆关系很好的一个大小姐办生日宴会，一堆米其林大厨过来免费帮忙……

我……我只能帮着我老婆端菜端盘子。但是我老婆会偷偷给我那份加菜加甜品~

【9、上床的时候喜欢怎样的氛围？】

我怎样都可以啦。但是我对象比较喜欢关灯……

我估计他应该是害羞，就算我们在一起几年他也还是会害羞，觉得大白天上床或者开着灯很羞耻。我的话，还挺喜欢看清楚他的表情的，虽然关灯我也没什么所谓啦。

也算是中西文化的差异吧，我们挺多床上习惯都不太一样，最初磨合的时候真的是搞过好多乌龙。比如他那边似乎没有三次约会就可以上床的概念……

那时候我好不容易盼到了第三次约会，连套都带上了啊——结果只是亲了亲连二垒都没上！

【10、对目前两人的同居生活有哪里不满？日常或者性生活上都可以。】

日常没有啊，他做饭家务都超棒，这样的老婆你们有吗？

性生活方面也都很棒，不过有一点……不能说是不满，就是有点困扰——他不太会在床上表达自己的感受。

我呢……嗯，床上还挺喜欢说骚话的，他就不行，他一开始怎么都不肯叫出声。后来稍微习惯了一点后也会叫叫名字，也会放开嘴巴叫几声，但是……叫的都是这里不行那里不行。

我一开始不懂这种叫床上的东西差异的时候，还开始怀疑是不是我自己技术差。之后还是我老婆红着脸解释说他喊不可以不是真的不可以……说得有点绕，但是大家可以回忆一下中西方差异来试着理解一下。

好了，以上就是我回答的你们的问题。

再次谢谢大家一直以来对我的支持。

不过还是希望大家下次少点这种十八禁的问题，不然这尺度真的太过了，你们是想我去pornhub直播吗！？

也别幻想自己也能有这样的老婆了，你们找不到的。

还是打游戏吧，是游戏不好玩还是立绘不好看才让你们想找老婆。

下一个投稿的视频没有意外的话，就是大家期待已久的《xxx》的一命通关，到时我们再见了。

啊，刚好我老婆回来了。

我也差不多时候要去吃饭了，再见啦大家。

【replay？】

END


End file.
